Male urinary incontinence is a severe problem, for which no completely acceptable and reliable surgical means exists for correction. Therefore, most males having this condition are relegated to one or more solutions: the use of diaper or similar absorbing materials, or crude clamping means.
The absorbing materials are unacceptable for several reasons. First, these materials do not attempt to solve the problem in that they do not stop the unwanted urine flow, but merely catch it. Further, these materials must be replaced very often in order to be effective. The replacement of such materials numerous time a day results in a burdensome cost. The disposal of large quantities of such used materials is also quite adverse to the environment.
Numerous clamping devices have also been developed in an attempt to stop the flow of urine by pinching closed the urethra in the penis.
None of these devices, however, have worked satisfactorily. In particular, such devices often cut off the flow of blood, causing extreme discomfort. Such devices can result in injury, and to avoid such, must be removed numerous times per day in order to reduce the applied pressure and allow proper blood flow.
Further, these devices do not always provide sufficient pressure to keep the urethra in a closed position. In particular, the penis is a very flexible member, and more importantly, the urethra located therein is also very flexible, and can, to some degree, change location within the penis itself. Prior devices have not adequately addressed the ability of the urethra and the penis to move, such that the urethra can not normally be retained in a closed or pinched position at all times. Further, many of these devices are very large and cumbersome. The size and weight of these devices results in such discomfort that the user is not able to wear the device for extended periods of time.